Professor Mills: A Diary
by SKRowling
Summary: Diary Entries of young Professor Mills wants the fast track to tenure, so she has accepted a position at Tiny Storybrooke University. But her Motivation for ambition are not for accolades, obviously, or she would have applied to her Alma Mater at Yale.(Bad Teacher) SwanQueen with bits of other ships but nothing major. Disclaimer: I Do Not Own OUAT
1. What I'd Rather Be Doing

**A/N: I'm Insane... Just know this... I had dirty things pass through my mind and then this story came up. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Professor Mills: A diary**

* * *

 **What I'd Rather be doing**

* * *

 **August 15**

* * *

Storybrooke University… I can't even fathom that I, Regina Mills, have to waste my time at this tiny University in a podunk town in maine. Grant it, I just want tenure and here is the quickest way to get it. One year, I get Tenure. I just have to survive this year in order to become a tenured English professor. Once this happens I can focus on living my life the way I want.

Still… University of Miami would have been much more appealing… I needed the variety.

I started this Memoir because I am a writer. All I want to do is write, and the only reason I'd have sought a professorship, was because it would afford me the time to do just that. My best Friend Graham got his Tenure the year prior in the Psychology department. The university is young about six years, and is hungry for vibrant professors. That is where I come in. I am twenty seven. I'll have tenure by the time I am thirty and my PHD within the next year or so, and I can become Dean of my department in even less time If I can get myself settled.

I haven't yet received my course load, but I have learned that the tiny university has added close to 5,000 new students in all levels except Graduate Level.

I just moved into my place. It's immense. I had bought the home outright because I'd seen pictures online, and I liked them plus it was not very expensive. Only 200K so I just Reached into my inheritance and paid for it sight unseen thinking I'd have a lot of work ahead of myself while established myself in this little town.

It's much to big for just me alone. All of my things fit solely on the first floor of this home. I am what people call house poor. Too much house not enough things. Well I was not about to fill this place with things.

The thing was that no one had purposely moved into this town since the eighties. They have however moved out, as The University began to gain more and more admittants. It was a college town, in which parents who truly loved their children would send their wholesome boys and girls to keep them safe.

"Christ Regina, We could have so many wild parties in this house. You've got a Jacuzzi Tub in your en suite." Graham said as I unpacked my clothing. My bedroom was the most complete room in my massive home. I had about four guest rooms at this point which would be completely empty. Maybe I could put them to good use…

This is Maine though. I fail to see that the lack of a visual feast would quell the massive hunger I feel. My libido protests my decision to come to this god forsaken town. "I'm probably not going to want any parties here." I answered.

Sometimes I fear for my sanity, as my intellect is in a constant flux with my libido. I have a filthy mind, and Graham is absolutely no help in that situation. We met in college when he was my TA. He tried to hit on me until I told him I was gay. He was mortified and a little scared for his future, as I seemed to him, and I quote, "such a hard ass."

Truthfully he had been the only one in all four years that had paid any attention to me. So I quickly forgave him. Then he got me laid… many times, and that is why he is my best friend.

"Why not?"

"I am imagining the disappointing array of beauty in this town. Dull plain girls in heavy coats and sweaters." I stated. "Good mommy and Daddy's girls that are looking for the right boy to settle down with."

"I've had no problems getting laid the past two years." Graham said.

"You are also a man Graham." I said with a roll of my eyes, placing a box full of some of my favorite things deep inside my closet.

"Frankly, you would have a much easier time of it than me." Graham said. "How many times have I told you that College is when most girls experiment with their sexuality. Trust me… I have gotten you laid plenty as a student. Now that you're a professor… " he stopped and looked me over. "A smoking hot professor, at that. you should have no problem. Stop dressing like one of them, and dress like someone you would want to sleep with."

I plopped down on my bed and pulled my legs up hugging my knees. He was right, I still felt like one of them. I was thoroughly intimidated by my students. I had a week to find my power or they were going to eat me alive. "Okay."

* * *

 **A/N: Well It will get dirtier... so it is an M. what do you think? drop me a note.**


	2. New Me

**A/N: I don't know just how funny this will be... but it will definitely be raunchy as all get out... cause... (tell no one how sick my mind works okay? It is all fantasy) I am totally looking forward to what else Professor Mills will get into. Warning, it will be a while before she gets Emma though, just so you know because Emma will be the one that makes her settle. Meanwhile... she will have fun with other girls. So for now... Enjoy.**

* * *

 **New Me**

* * *

 **August 17**

"Mills you're killing me." Graham said after letting out a low whistle. I had been perched on my desk, looking over my schedule. He was admiring my new look. I was wearing a kohl pencil skirt and a Gunmetal Gray silk shirt with several top buttons undone and Black four inch Loubuitons that I've had for years but had never had the occasion to wear. I have decided to let the fashionista in me free. "Where the hell… You cut your hair!"

I ran my hands through my shoulder length locks. I missed my longer hair, but I Rocked this more mature look. "So this works?" I asked knowing full well that it did. I looked at myself in the mirror this morning. I knew what I looked like.

"You're gonna Knock them dead." He said.

I smirked. "There is a freshman mixer tonight that I must attend."

"Oh… Yeah… and since it is still warm they will be wearing less clothes and you will be able to pick and choose the ones you like." Graham said disgusting bastard... But he is right. He then looked around before closing my office doors and getting closer to me. "The trick is to pick the pretty mousy ones with no self esteem. You fuck them until they feel better about themselves then move on to the next one."

I looked at him and raised a brow. "You thought I had low self esteem?"

"Clearly I was wrong. You were just repressed… but those work too." Graham said.

I rolled my eyes and walked away from the horny little man. "You are a sick man."

"But you love me!" He responded with that cheeky grin of his.

"God help me, I do." I mumbled

"Lets go see how many girls we can turn out."

"Must you be so crass?" I said standing up and reaching for my purse.

"There is no polite way to say what we want to do to those girls." he said.

I sighed and shook my head. "I suppose not, still we must find a better, more covert way to discuss our methods of seduction."

"God I love it when you talk dirty to me." He said laughing. I couldn't help but smile at his stupidity as we headed out of the building.

That Evening's mixer was subdued. Especially since all of the professors there were older. Everyone on their best behavior even the incoming freshmen. Trying to impress the professors. There were quite a few male students that couldn't keep their leers from my form. Grant it I would never bed them, but I completely enjoyed the attention.

Then she bumped into me. A blond girl she wore glasses and a ponytail. She was attractive but I doubted she knew it. Her eyes were green. I only knew this because she tripped and fell forward into my arms. Her body was toned and a tingle went right through me as her nicely shaped breasts pressed against mine. Christ I was going to have a long night.

"I'm so sorry. Oh my god…" She said as I looked down and realized she had spilled the contents of her plate. My silk shirt was ruined with Chocolate cake.

"Fabulous." I grumbled as I looked around the room for some way to clean myself. The Girl reached out with her napkin and began to try to clean my chest, but it was full of Icing. "I believe you are making it worse dear." I said pushing her hand away.

"I am so sorry, I'll… I'll pay for your shirt." She said then looked me over. "Or anything else… I probably can't afford your wardrobe."

No she couldn't, but seriously All I wanted her to do was touch me and I didn't really hear her apology. I wanted her body pressed against me, god… when was the last time I got laid? I looked around for Graham. "It's quite alright. Gives me an excuse to go home." I said with a smirk and turned on my heal.

I marched straight over to Graham and told him I was leaving glancing just once at the girl that I left behind blushing profusely. She turned and fidgeted with her hands and looked extremely sad to have lost her piece of cake. I didn't quite know what to make of her. She was the most beautiful girl I had seen that night. Yet… she didn't seem full of herself, nor did she seem to be withdrawn or nerdy.

I walked toward my car which I purposely parked by the Upper-class dormitories because these were women who seemed faster and looser. Maybe I'd find someone on my way to my vehicle. "Looks like the freshmen got to you?" One girl in particular said. Well should I say woman. She was older than most, closer to my age. I couldn't imagine she would be living in the dormitories.

"Yes." I said with a smirk. "I'm Maleficent Dracon. I'm doing Graduate work with the English Department, Are you Professor Mills?"

I smirked, "Yes… That's me."

"Oh they're gonna love you." Maleficent said. "You are hot."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Well… The boys around here love a pretty face."

"Doesn't everyone?" I asked continuing my walk toward my vehicle.

"Well Yes… Just fair warning. These kids have no boundaries. The boys will pursue if you find them remotely interested."

"I'm not interested in males of any variety." I said and kicked myself for saying so.

Maleficent gave me a slow grin. "You are Graham's friend… Would you like to get a drink?" she asked.

I looked down on to my shirt. If gram told her about me, I knew she would be willing to come to my home. "Do you need a ride somewhere?" I asked.

"To your house?" She said "I actually do live on campus I am saving up."

I smiled, "Well alright, follow me."

* * *

 **August 18**

I awakened the next morning, to a blonde head between my thighs. I moaned my pleasure as Mal worked me over. "Good morning," she said with her lips pressed against my nether lips.

"Fuck yes." I moaned, tangling my fingers in her hair. She chuckled and inserted her fingers inside me.

She removed her mouth from my clit and kissed her way up my body as her fingers continued to work their magic on me. Once her eyes were level with mine, she smirked. "I've got you by the balls now… I expect a glowing recommendation from you."

My eyes opened despite the tremendous pleasure she was giving me. I brought my leg up between hers, and pressed it against her wetness… "As long as you keep doing what you're doing, we have no problems. As far as I'm concerned you are an Academic Goddess."

She laughed and brought her lips down to mine re doubling her efforts.

Later that morning as I walked into the English Department Building, , Dean of students walked up to me. Every familiar Blond walking behind him. Maleficent smirked as Gold Introduced her to me as m y very own TA.

"Huh… Pleased to meet you… Uh…" I said extending my hand.

"You can call me Mal." I nodded and said goodbye to the Dean. My heart was pounding hoping to God that this wasn't really going to be a problem. I had no intention of taking up a relationship with my TA when I had so many more fruit to sample.

"All we have to day Is getting our lesson plan together." I said, then you are free to go. "The weekend is too short to waste in these four walls."

We did make a magnificent team. she did work very well and my glowing recommendation would not be a waste. Once I was done and had my syllabi sorted for my full three class load, I felt her hand pressed on my ass. "Shit Professor mills, Your ass is just so…."

I trembled because Yes…. plus god she was hot. "Miss, Dracon, This is not appropriate for the office…" I said turning to face her. "Lock the door to my office please, office hours are over."

Mal's smirk grew into a grin as she did as I told her then came to me raising my skirt up to my hips and fulfilling one of my very lively fantasies.

* * *

 **A/N: Short and sexy... whachu tink? let me know! Say what you gotta say in that little box below Your opinion means loads to me, they keep and sustain me. 'Til next time, much love!-S.K.**


	3. So It Begins

**A/N: I was told to warn you all when there would be Sexy times... there are some here. There are two days, first day there is sexy times. Also there is interaction with Emma and Regina. This happens on the second day. I will make sure there will be SwanQueen interaction in every chapter even if it isn't sexy times. Remember this will be a SQ endgame thing, Regina is just a player. That is all.-Enjoy!**

* * *

 **So it Begins**

* * *

 **August 19**

* * *

I reverted to my College attire, for one thing. Those Sorority houses were throwing parties galore this weekend for those newly moved in. I donned a pair of dark Skinny jeans and a baby blue t shirt. I put on a blood red hoodie to match my lipstick. I slid on a pair of sandals as the weather was still quite nice and considered myself in the mirror.

I donned my Glasses that night as my students would never see my with them on as I teach. It's dark rims framing my face perfectly I pulled my dark hair into a ponytail and made my way toward campus. My heart pounded as I approached the house hopping students. I really wondered if I could blend in.

I watched them move through for a moment. Their drunken reverie exciting me. Because the drunker they were, the easier it would be for me to blend. I walked toward the Theta house, my hands deep in my pockets. The way I looked now it was hard to believe I was once part of Greek culture. It got me laid so I joined it was that simple.

I walked into the house and made my way toward the alcohol. I didn't like beer much, but I grabbed a cup and walked around as if I belonged. I stood to the side and watched as these two girls already gone to the drink made out. Apparently one trying to make a man jealous. but when he walked away uncaring, the girl disengaged from the girl she was kissing and ran after him. "What the fuck?" The girl that was left behind called after her.

I walked toward her and leaned against the wall behind her. "Well that's fucked up?" I murmured.

She turned to me and looked me over. "you're new." she said

"And you're hot," I answered. She blushed and ducked her head to look away. "I'm all for girl on girl bonding. That was her loss."

She turned back to me and looked me over. "I bet you're hot under those clothes."

"You wanna find out?" I asked quirking a brow. Before I knew it she was kissing me. We made our way into the near by coat closet my hands inside her shirt squeezing at her breast. She took off my hoodie and dropped down to her knees.

She worked the zipper of my Jeans down and pulled them just past my ass she ran her hands along my hips and kneaded at my behind. She kissed on my abdominals as I tangled my fingers in her hair. I pushed slightly and moved my hips forward and she obliged pulling the jeans further down to make enough room for her face. "Fuck…." I moaned throwing my head back.

She worked me over with her tongue, then slid one digit inside me. "You like that?" she asked.

"More…" I said she slid in a second. "More!" I growled the command and she obliged slipping a third. I hitched my leg over her shoulder as she worked. "Oh Fuck…" I moaned again as I came all over this girl's face.

She lapped it all up. Cleaned me with her tongue and it felt so good I almost came again. I pulled on my pants and kissed her deeply tasting myself on her lips. My hands made their way inside her pants as I ground my hips against her. I had her singing my praises in her falsetto, as the door opened. "Occupied!" I said just over my shoulder. She came having been caught by surprise.

"What the fuck are you doing to my girlfriend?" The person asked. I turned to face the boy then back at the little slut writhing in pleasure by my fingers.

"I'm making her cum." I answered nonchalantly. It didn't matter that the girl had a boyfriend. I had gotten what I wanted from her. "Have you never seen her look like this before?"

"Get the fuck off of her." He pulled me off of her roughly.

I took the fingers I had inside the girl and put them in my mouth. "Mmmm… she's delicious."

The girl panted veritably undone by my hands. "wow." was all she said.

"Thank you dear," I said and picked up my hoodie from the floor. "See you around douche-bag."

* * *

 **August 20**

* * *

The next morning I headed toward the town's diner. "Granny's was where the entire town convened. This morning was no different. I dressed more like an adult, as I didn't want to be called out about the night before. It had been fun and I got my share of ass for lack of a better word. I let my hair flow about my shoulders and put my contacts in. I donned a pair of wedge sandals and a white shirt dress and sat myself by the window to read the day's paper.

"Good morning My name is Emma and I'll be your server, what can I get you?" I heard and I looked up into the most mesmerizing green eyes I have ever seen.

I faltered, "I… uh coffee? i have not yet decided what to eat."

"Sure no problem, I'll be right back with that." Emma said and walked away. I watched her walk. There was nothing remarkable about her walk, but here is the thing. Granny's does not make their waitresses wear uniforms. Emma, Is wearing a pair of jeans that hardly leave anything to the imagination and that ass…

I bit my lower lip and tried to pry my eyes away. I picked up my menu so that I would be ready for my order when she indeed came back. I had to have this girl. She was… ugh. "Professor Mills?" I heard a few minutes later.

"You know my name?" I asked looking at Emma.

She blushed. "Yeah, I kind of ruined your shirt the other night. Sorry again by the way."

"Ah…" If I hadn't been entranced by her eyes, I might have remembered my ruined shirt. "don't worry about it." I said as she placed my coffee in front of me.

"You ready to order?" She asked.

"Yes, some Apple pancakes." I answered handing her the menu.

"Great choice! Granny's are the best." Emma answered.

"How long have you worked here Emma?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I've been eating here all my life. But I just started working here, I kinda need the job now." Emma answered.

"Oh?" I said

"My mom and dad settled here before the College was here. I swear the college is here so they could keep me close." she laughed.

I smiled at that. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you."

She blushed and nodded. "Yeah, same here."

She walked away to place my order. I'm intrigued by this girl. My sights are set, Seduce her without her losing her charm. She will be my challenge.

* * *

 **A/N: There will almost always be sexy times with someone, and there will always be interaction with Emma If you just want to see the Emma sexy times then you will be waiting a while. I want Regina to fall in love with Emma, so Sexy times with her will just not happen just like that Regina will work for them. I will do my best to tell you what is happening before hand if you don't care to read the whole thing... it's okay ... it won't hurt my feelings *sniff, sniff* So just let me know what you think by putting it in the box bellow and clicking that little button. 'Til next time, much love!-S.K.**


	4. Back To School

**A/N: I was going to post this yesterday, but I hadn't even written it... so I guess I wasn't gonna post it. anywaym Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Back to School**

* * *

 **August 23**

* * *

It is finally the day where I begin my career. The road to a comfortable tenure in a small town full of delectable forbidden fruit for me to sample.

I looked myself over in the mirror as I took note of my figure in encased in the charcoal gray pants and red silkened blouse. I looked really hot if I did say so myself. I smiled and headed out to my car.

I arrived at my classroom, just after class was to start. I did that on purpose. I wanted to see how dedicated my students were.

There most of them sat waiting patiently for me to begin. I smiled as there were quite a few girls I wouldn't mind taking to my bed. I reached into my bag and pulled out the syllabi and asked them to pass them around.

"Welcome to English 101," I began turning and writing my name on the whiteboard. "My name is Professor Mills. "This will be one of your toughest classes. You thought senior English was tough? Welcome to the real world."

I began class, and as I spoke of my office hours and other mundane things, the door to my class opened and in barreled a blond woman who made me stop in my tracks. "Um, I'm sorry. I live off campus and…"

"Irrelevant miss…" I trailed off realizing I only knew her first name and realized that would be inappropriate.

"Swan… I-" She started.

"Miss Swan have a seat," I said reaching for a Syllabus and handing it to her. "Don't let this happen again."

I walked back behind my desk silently congratulating myself for not becoming tongue tied in her presence. Her entrance had rattled me, and I had a distinct pooling in my loins. not unwelcomed mind you, but not quite at the right time. "You may begin by writing an introductory essay telling me who you are and what are your aspirations to your future." I continued and sat behind my desk glad for the barrier that shielded my legs from my students. I cursed myself for not having worn a skirt this morning and rubbed my legs together under the desk as I watched Emma surreptitiously from behind my eyelashes.

* * *

 **August 30**

* * *

There was a knock at my office door a week later after getting back the first weeks test results. I wasn't surprised, these kids thought they were incredible wordsmiths and found out that their substandard work would not be tolerated in my class with just this first test.

I must admit, some of these grades had been sub standard for my own perverse reasons. I wondered which one of these lovelies would be the first to confront me with their literary doubt. I leaned back in my chair and took of my glasses leaning back against the chair. "Come in."

The door opened and in stepped a girl with brown hair and olive colored skin. My eyes swept over her and I smiled internally as she was definitely not the one I imagined would come forward first. "Professor Mills?"

"Miss Page, What brings you here?"

"Listen, I am here on a scholarship, and I can't be making these grades like these the entire semester."

I raised my eyebrows. "Well there is a simple solution to that isn't there?"

"This school, wasn't supposed to be this challenging." She raged. I sat back and watched as she paced. "You aren't even a division one school. I mean I'm here on a full ride, I can't lose that."

I folded my arms across my chest. "Well this is only a first level english class dear, If you can't make it here…"

She growled. "I'll do anything if you at least bring this up to a 'C'."

I smirked and quirked a brow. "Anything?"

She looked at me and stopped pacing looking rather unsure before she nodded. I crocked my finger at her to come closer.

***888***888***888***

"Oh, fuck!" Lily groaned as she came. Her juices filling my mouth. Giving me a fix for exactly what I had wanted. "Damn Prof… That was better than I've ever…"

"shhh…" I said standing and leaning on my desk, placing my legs at either side of her as she sat in my chair. "We don't have much time, I have a meeting in fifteen minutes. Do you think you can give me what I want?"

"And you'll bring my grade up?" Lily asked.

"It depends on how you do." I said and pulled her head between my thighs. She began tentatively exactly how I taught her. I moaned my encouragement and she began to partake in earnest.

I was near climax when my phone in the office rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was the Dean of the English Department. I bit my lip to keep from moaning as I picked up the receiver and clamped my thighs around Lily's head to keep her from continuing. "Professor Mills." I said.

"Good afternoon Professor, I was calling to say that we have moved up the meeting a few minutes and was wondering if you would be able to come now."

"Huh… " I said involuntarily because Lily had resumed her work. "I- i'll be in in just a few minutes… I'm in the middle of a conference with a student." I squeaked at the word student as Lily had taken the liberty to nip at my center.

"Are you alright Professor?" The Dean asked Just as one particular suction to my center sent me over the edge.

"mm Hmm" I hummed and held my breath through my release. I felt as though I was to explode. It was thrilling. Almost tantric. I took a deep breath and whispered. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Uh.. Okay" The dean said and I hung up the phone.

I released my student who was covered in my release. she grinned at me. she had enjoyed that more than I had expected. "That was very naughty." I said straightening up and standing on very shaky legs.

Lily smirked back at me. "You are very naughty. What's my grade now?"

"A 'C' you very nearly made me lose my job. I shall require extra credit from you… Every Monday, same time?" I asked.

Lily Leered at me as someone knocked on the door. "Yeah… Okay."

"Come in," I stated toward the door.

Emma Swan walked into my office just as Lily stepped out of the room. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No we were just done," I stated but picked up my files heading out of the office ensuring I left the door open so that I could air it out. "unfortunately I have an early meeting, and I am on my way out. How can I help you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the project. I need a little more to go on. I'm not sure which topic to pick." Emma said.

I bit my lip and nodded. "Tomorrow, around two alright with you?" I asked stopping briefly as I had reached the conference area. "We will go over some topics that might interest you."

She smiled. "Thank's Professor, see you tomorrow," Emma said and hurried out of the building. I turned and saw that the Dean had been watching me with her.

"I knew we chose the right teacher for the job. Such dedication!" She said as I followed into the conference room.

* * *

A/N: Hey how was that? I hope you liked it and if you did let me know what you thought in that little box below. your reviews tickle my Ego! 'Til Next time, much love! S.K.


	5. Double Trouble

**Sorry so late... warning really naughty stuff second day, emma interaction first day Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Double Trouble**

* * *

 **September 1**

* * *

"Alright, Emma. This is a first level English course. I want you to feel as comfortable as possible with the topic. What is it that interest you the most in your life right now that you wish to explore?" I asked the blonde the next day when she came to my office.

"Um… I like reading, maybe I can do like a book review?" She asked

I scrunched up my nose. " I think you can do better than that. I need you to love your paper. I want all your passion poured out on to the page."

"I…" she looked down on to her lap and bit her lip not knowing what to say. "I don't know."

"What do you hate the most?" I asked perching myself atop the desk. "Sometimes if we think about what we hate we find a passion."

"I hate… I hate men." Emma said My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Men?"

"But I don't particularly want to write about that… that's kind of Swiftian." She added

"Swiftian?" I asked not understanding the reference.

"You know, Taylor Swift… we are never ever ever getting back together…" I laughed.

"Swiftian… I like that." I said walking back to my chair. "Well what in particular do you hate about them. There are many things to hate about men."

She raised an eyebrow. "I didn't expect you to agree. Most people would tell me, there are many things to love about them."

I shrugged. "I happen to share your hatred of men. I have my reasons. But of course there are so many things to love about them as well."

"Like what? rock hard abs and the size of their cocks?" she said then reddened as she covered her mouth.

I laughed… "Those are not the things I love about them at all. but if you like that sort of thing why not?" I was loving where this conversation was taking us. Little Emma has a dirty mind. I fought the urge to ask her if she enjoyed sex with men.

"What do you like about men?"

"I thought we were here to find out what you like. Either way, I don't think Men are the most appropriate subject to write about." I answered and leaned back in my chair. "However Discussion on sexuality is a great subject to analyze and write about if that what is on your mind."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "That actually sounds cool. This helped a lot Professor."

There was a knock on the door and I looked up at Graham. "Hey Regina… Emma?"

My eyebrows shot up as Emma stiffened and blushed. "Professor… Um.. I was just leaving. Thanks again Professor Mills."

"You are welcome." I said and narrowed my eyes at my best friend. "Hunt, you can't be serious!" I said after Emma left the room.

"She… was a lot of fun." He said. I gripped the pencil and broke it in half.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but she is hard, I have to put too much work to get into her pants. She's got that pussy under lock and key."

I let out a breath. They hadn't slept together. "So you're giving up?"

He shrugged, "She's got too much confidence."

I rolled my eyes. "I can get her."

He laughed. "I'd love to see you try. She does this thing with her tongue when she kisses..."

I threw the pencil pieces at him. "I'll get her."

"Yeah, whatever... there is a party Friday night we should definitely hit up."

"Where?" I asked.

"My place." He answered. "You game?"

"Bring it on."

* * *

 **September 4**

* * *

I hummed in ecstasy as I plunged my tongue inside this Graduate student. She was sat on my face as her twin… yes her twin was between my legs pleasuring me. I never thought as I walked into Graham's apartment that evening that I'd be having my first threesome with really hot twins.

Only concession was that one of their boyfriend get to watch. He was not from the town so I was okay as long as he didn't touch. I opened my eyes and looked up at the one I was eating out. Her considerable bosom blocking the view of her face. I could feel she was close and it was making me so hot. my hip bucked to press into her sister's face. I buried one hand in her hair holding her firmly in place, as my other went up her sister's torso to pinch at her nipple.

Then it came, the rush of fluid into my mouth. She screamed her release and I tapped her to get off of me. She did so as I pulled at her sister's hair disengaging her from y center. I pushed her over on to her back as I kissed her mouth. This was the single sister.

I settled between her legs and began to eat her out. I wasn't quite sure what her sister was doing but suddenly I felt a hand on my ass and she was deep inside me with a dildo.

I cried out as she dove into me. I continued to do to her sister what I had done to her. I tasted the contrast of the two, This one was sweeter, more fruity than the other. Her form was slightly rounder, imperceptible until you got this close. The freak impaling me had toned muscles everywhere. Her thighs had been hard against me and her movements had been controlled. This one… This one was in the moment, free flowing and there was an ease to the way she moved. Her moans were melodic gentle even. It was beautiful to hear and see.

The one beneath me cried out her song of ecstasy and I lost myself to my reality. I was overloaded with sensation on my skin, the smells that filled the air, the taste on my tongue the sounds in my ears and I caved a trembling mess as I finally released. I blacked out.

I was never doing that again.

* * *

 **A/N: How am I doing? Let me know in that little box right there. I will try back in two weeks yeah? 'Til next time, much love!~S.K.**


	6. Foot In Mouth

**A/N: Hey! I am a whole week late... I know I'm sorry I just got carried away with my new one... there is awesome response to it you should check it out it's called If we do this, We go all out. Also there is no sex in this chapter its all Regina and Emma and some people are gonna be mad at me... but hell It never derailed my stories before, so I am not gonna start now. Either way, I hope you enjoy this naughty break.**

* * *

 **Foot in Mouth**

* * *

 **September 13**

* * *

I shivered in the slight chill of the morning as I headed out to walk the town on a Saturday morning. It had turned out that Graham had been right about the whole students being eager to please. I was tired. I was actually not sexually frustrated and that was a welcome thought.

I took a stroll down by the pond in town. and sat at the bench with a notebook and began to write down some ideas of a novel I was working on. I sensed someone was approaching and looked up seeing an exhausted Emma Swan walk past distractedly. before I was able to call out to her, she stopped and held her head as if she were dizzy.

She swayed on her feet and I stood quickly reaching out to her. "Hey… are you alright?"

She looked at me in surprise and shook her head. "Yeah… I think so."

"Here have a seat." I said leading her to the bench where I had been sitting. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I just got a little dizzy. I was headed to Granny's for breakfast." She said. "I must be hungrier than I thought."

"I suppose." I said sitting next to her.

"Hey you wanna come with me? I really do need to eat." Then she stopped and blushed. "I mean… if you haven't already… um… this is so weird. forget I said anything."

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'll join you. Someone has to make sure you don't pass out on the way and that you do actually eat something."

She smiled back at me and stood. We took a leisurely walk toward the diner. after a few silent steps she sighed. "I actually don't know what I am doing in college. My life is pretty much ruined."

I tilted my head. "How do you mean?"

"I just found out I'm pregnant, and my kid's father is in jail." She said… there went my illusions of getting her.

"Hence, the you hate men thing?" I said with a smirk.

"Yeah…" she blushed prettily.

"That doesn't mean your life is ruined. There are options…"

"I'm already at the second trimester, I found out late…" She said softly.

I gasped that was not what I had meant. "Well what about adoption?"

She shook her head. "I can't… I was orphaned… or abandoned as a baby. I was bounced around so much… I couldn't do that to another kid."

"Oh…" So that was it. she was damaged and guarded. her confidence was just a shell, that she has let me crack. I could get her if I wanted to… though I'm not inclined to take advantage of it.

"Yeah… So now I have to find a way to pay for my room and board, even though my academics are paid for on scholarship. and I can't." She said.

"I have plenty of room." I had said without thinking it through. Then I shut my mouth quickly. I did have plenty of room, they were all very empty and if she needed help then… why not? "I live alone in a house on Mifflin. You would just have to get it furnished and provide yourself and your child with meals if you want."

"Professor… I" Emma said tears coming to her eyes.

"You have a Job, correct?" I asked. She nodded. "Then you should be just fine. You don't have to do this alone."

She smiled. "Thank you." was all that she said.

"Good, lets eat." I said opening the door to Granny's for her.

* * *

 **Later September 13**

* * *

"Have you gone insane? What if … she spots you with all these different girls, she could go to the dean and you will be fired!" Graham said.

"She hasn't got you fired yet." I retorted as I leaned back in my white leather couch in the living room. There was a movie playing that I couldn't even tell you what it was.

"Why is she moving in again?" He asked sipping at his beer.

"She's pregnant, and needs a sugar mama." I answered.

"I swear to god Regina I never touched her." He said startled.

"She said the father is in jail. there was a reason she never let you in, and apparently he was it." I answered.

"So… what, we do what we do at my place only? You sneak into dorm rooms and coeds apartments?" He asks.

"No… I Might rent the loft over the drug store…" I answered.

"Can I use it?" He said excitedly.

"Only if you strip the bed and wash the sheets every time you do." I answered.

"Deal." He said clinking his bottle with my glass. We both take a long drag of our drinks thinking about how all of this has changed our plans.

* * *

 **September 14**

* * *

"Is that It?" I asked Emma as she walked in four little boxes from her car.

"Yeah… Never saw much point in having a lot of stuff if I was always going to be shuffled around. I guess I got used to it a little." She said with a shrug.

I picked one of the boxes up, and took her to the second biggest room in the house, which so happened to be across the hall from mine. I tried not to think about it. I didn't know what to make of her knowing intimate things about me, or vice versa. Emma is young and I knew eventually her sexual appetite would get the better of her and she will have boyfriends. "What do you think?"

"So this house was what… like abandoned when you came here? It's huge."

"I know. I had quite a bit saved up, I paid for it outright but it was really very affordable. I keep waiting for the ghost to jump out at me at any moment." I say with a chuckle putting the box down.

She laughed, "I've always wanted to live in a Haunted house."

"You can decorate the room however you want it. I wasn't sure what to do with the space anyway, so I think letting you stay is a great start.

Emma nodded putting her own box down. "Can I crash on the couch tonight?" She asked as we jogged back down the stairs.

"Of course. I'll get you some blankets and pillows so you can rest well until you get a bed." I said heading back up with a second box, much heavier than the first.

"Thanks Professor." She says.

"Here, you can call me Regina dear." I answered. "There are a few house rules I am remiss not to share with you. I have a lifestyle that may be a little… alternative to most. I will attempt to be discreet, but sometimes it may be inevitable that you will see things that you ought not to. " I gave her a meaningful look and I could see it in her eyes that she was a bit weary of staying here now. "I trust that you will keep details of what you see here regarding me to yourself."

"Oh, of course!" She says quickly. You're doing me a favor. "You haven't quite told me how much rent will be."

"It is free… so long as I can trust my personal life remains that way." I said. "I have no need for your money."

She exhales. "What could be so bad that…" She starts but then looks at me and shakes her head. "I won't say anything to anyone."

"Now If you have friends, they may come, No need to isolate yourself because you don't know what you may or may not see… just give me fair warning, and don't go in my room." She nodded and I smiled at her. "I'm going out… I'll let you settle in here."

I handed her her keys and walked out of the room. She had a confused expression on her features. She looked so stinking adorable… I needed to get laid.

* * *

 **Later September 14**

* * *

I looked around the loft and nodded in appreciation. The realtor smiled at me. "What do you think?"

"I think it will do…" I said. "I've just taken a roommate in my main residence and thought I would need something just to have for myself."

"Great… Well it's fully furnished. My husband and I have kind of outgrown it and the furniture." She said. I looked at her then at around the pristine room. sure enough there in the corner was a little pack away playpen.

I turned to her and raised my brow. "Your husband the sheriff?" I asked. She nodded. "And what is it that you do Dear?" I asked intrigued.

"I'm a school teacher in the elementary school." She answered proudly.

I smiled. she is only two years younger than I am. "First year?" I asked.

She laughed. "That obvious?"

I shrugged. "It's my first year too." I said kicking off my heels. I needed to feel the floor on my feet. I knew I was going to spend so much time without shoes here. "The shag feels glorious on my toes." I mumble as I began to take off my sweater.

"Um… Ye- yeah I guess." She said.

"Mary is your name right?" I asked unbuttoning my blouse and coming closer to her. I stood before her my bra exposed to her. She nodded. "I need your help in testing the bed…"

"What?" she asked in shock, but I gave her no time to think before I was pulling the sweater off her shoulder. My head buried in the crook of her neck.

"The sheriff never has to know…"

"Bu-" was all she got out before my mouth was on hers. Yeah she was a lot easier than I expected. Needless to say, The loft was mine after, and Mary kept a key.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? I don't even know what possessed my fingers to write such rubbish... Anyway. I hope you liked it. Write your comments below let me know what you thought. I'll try to be back in two weeks. 'Til next time, much love! ~S.K.**


	7. Settling In

**A/N: Yes! I am hitting my stride! here is another chapter of something or another! Whoever has been following this dirty little ditty here is your lucky day. Enjoy!~S.K.**

* * *

 **Settling in**

* * *

 **September 25**

* * *

"Professor Mills…" I hear from my office door. I look up from my midterm projects to a leggy blonde. I lean back and make no effort to cover my appreciation. She was no student.

"Well are you just going to stand there and stare, or are you going to tell me who you are and what you want?" I asked noting the dilation of her pupils.

She walked into my office and sat at one of my visitor's chairs. "I'm Kathryn Midas council to Storybrooke University's Board of Directors."

Uh oh… I thought unable to formulate more words in my panicking mind. "What can I do for you?

"Is it true you have a student living in your home?"

"I rent her a room yes?" I answered.

"You are aware she is a freshman and is not allowed to live off campus."

"These are extenuating circumstances and rather than throw away her schooling, I ensured that she finish at least this very year. I think you would agree that this is what a responsible adult would do." I insist.

"We really do not need a PR disaster here. This school is just beginning to establish itself in the state of Maine."

"I am not showing her favoritism if that's what you are wondering."

"NO… my concern is that you have a lifestyle alternative that… others and… well, you are unmarried and the student is female."

I let out a chuckle. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I know… It isn't like you are attracted to everyone. I mean I'm not attracted to every man but...There are rumors…"

I furrow my brow. Are the kids talking? It was only a matter of time. I had been quite careless I know, but I thought everyone wanted to keep their own brand of depravity to themselves. "What sort of Rumors?"

She shook her head. We will discuss them with Ms. Swan when we meet with her."

"I have the right to know." I insist again getting closer to her. she stepped back and leaned over my desk.

"Have you had sexual relations with your students?" She asked shrilly.

I let out a loud laugh as if to convince myself this was not happening to me. "In white-bread Maine?"

"There are gays here." She said defensive. "Like… o-other adults."

"Everyone at this university is considered an adult, therefore the questions about my Sex life are off base and illegal. I will thank you for leaving my office immediately.

She looked at me and stood there indecisive. suddenly she leaped to me and kissed me. Soon I had her moaning my name. And just as she was to drop over the edge I removed all affections. "My apologies, but, I just realized you had been threatening my job, and this is hardly the place… for…. It's been a long time." I said sitting back in my chair. I wiped glistening fingers with a wet nap from my drawer. Of course, she knows I fuck people in here all the time. But now, she was included in this scenario, I was daring her to tell.

She slid off my desk on shaky doe legs, "Of course… my I take you out to dinner sometime?"

"Ms. Midas, I wouldn't want to put our professional relationship in jeopardy, so I must decline your invitation."

Don't get me wrong, she was hot and willing and that is usually my type. But I wanted her to be my slave. And the only way I was going to do that is by denying her. She doesn't get to finish. That is her punishment. "Fine, We will meet soon." She said and walked off.

Once she left, my heart began to beat erratically. I could be exposed. It didn't matter that I had not been with Emma. I had been with many of her classmates, Ms. Midas only need ask the right questions.

I walked out of my office, and toward Granny's for lunch. Ruby Lucas the town tart was serving up lunch. Emma was also there and smiled at me bringing a menu over. "Hi professor, I was just getting off, but I can hook you up with lunch."

I smiled at the beautiful woman before me. Her belly just now beginning to make itself known. I had never noticed before and I have only known her for a full month. "Miss Swan, how far along are you?"

"26 weeks." She said and placed her hand on her belly. "It's a boy."

I smiled, "I can't wait to meet him." I said without thinking. I felt as though I had something to do with him existing. I shook my head. "Sorry, I am a woman after all… babies fascinate me."

Emma laughed, "what can I get you?"

"Emma, don't worry. Go off shift I will see you at home. You need your rest." I said. She nodded and pressed her hand on my shoulder and walked out of the restaurant.

Ruby walked over to me. "What can I get for you, Ms. Mills?" She says with a leer.

"Oh… I'm up for a Ruby Special." I had to take the edge off. This afternoon in my office left me highly unsatisfied.

"Follow me," Ruby said taking off her apron. "Granny, I'm going on break" Ruby shouted at her Grandmother.

The old woman eyed me and rolled her eyes at her granddaughter as she led me back to the rooms she occupied.

Afterward, I lay in her bed sweaty and panting. I watched the woman pull a new pair of panties over her long legs and pulled her barely there skirt down to cover just the underwear. "I want more," I said and she straddled me again.

"Stay, and I'll top you off when my shift ends." she says.

I turned my head and saw that I had class in fifteen minutes and groaned. Time flies when you are having fun. I thought as I said. "I have class in fifteen." I kissed her as I removed her from my lap, and I got a feeling that I would one day want someone to stay, and just hold me. I was lonely… with all of this ass, I was getting. I felt lonely.

I returned to class and did it on autopilot. I couldn't get Kathryn, Ruby, or Emma out of my mind. I reached for my phone and texted.

Me: I need to see you at the loft.

MM: I can't I… I have David and, he's off today.

Me: Fine.

I wanted to break the lease. I was probably not gonna use the place anymore, or sublet it ti Graham.

After work was over, I headed toward the Loft, as when I passed by I saw the light on. I thought I had turned them off the last time I was there. I walked in and Graham was in there, and Graham and Ruby and two other very sexy women were in there. "Up for a party?"

He asked. Fuck yes, I thought and jumped into the fray.

* * *

 **October 1**

* * *

I've spiraled. I have slept in my Loft almost every night since then. Kathryn came to visit me daily. Courting me maybe. We had the meeting with Emma, and she said. "Ms. Mills is hardly at home. If she's having relations with anyone, she isn't doing it in her house. She keeps that part of herself far away from me."

Kathryn looked at me, and then at Emma, and she believed it. One day she followed me to the loft. I was there with Mary Margaret. When we had finished, and Mary was dressed, though I was still nude traipsing around the kitchen, She tiptoed to the door with her shoes in her hand. "Bye, Regina, I had fun. See you next week," she said with the door wide open and Kathryn poised to knock.

I didn't bother to cover myself, this was my home. Mary blushed and looked at Kathryn pleadingly. "Please don't tell David," she whispered.

Kathryn got a smirk on her face, then looked at me. "I will see you at dinner tomorrow night then Ms. Mills."

Mary Margaret looked at me imploringly. I nodded. "Can't wait."

Mary let out a sigh of relief and walked out of the door.

"Fuck," I said once they were gone and I went home for the first time in a long time.

As I walked in, Ema was in the kitchen, There were other voices male and female in the room. They were playing music and laughing. I looked into the kitchen they had their books open. None of these people were people I had bedded so I let out a sigh of relief. I did not need them knowing where I lived. As I turned to go up the stairs, Emma saw me and shouted. "Professor Mills!"

I turned and smiled. "Good evening Emma," I said.

"I… we needed a study session for our test."

I nodded. "Very important." Then I headed toward the stairs.

"But we're done, and were about to play cards against humanity." Emma continued. "You wanna play?"

I stopped and thought for a moment. Cards against Humanity could get dirty. I didn't need that. But it wasn't bound to get my libido revving. I shrugged. "Why not."

I join them all, and they start doling out cards. There is a stack that corresponded to no one. "Come on Lily!" Emma called out.

I froze. I couldn't just leave, could I? I looked up as there were footsteps coming from the direction of the powder room. "I'm coming… Hey, Professor Mills."

"Lily," I said

"Nice house," she said sitting on a stool

"Thank you," I said and we all played. They drank. All of them except for Emma and I. And they played.

I grew a little nervous as Lily became a bit flirtatious. I looked at Emma, and she watched as Lily came on to me. "Lil's come on."

"Oh yeah," Lily said and draped herself over Emma. Then she kissed her.

I watched as Emma stood still and was gentle with her. But She extricated herself and guided her up to her room. I turned around and began to pick up as everyone decided to head home.

Emma came back downstairs an apologetic look in her eye. "My girlfriend, she… I'm sorry about that."

"Girlfriend?" I asked.

"I really hate men," she said then she laughed slightly. I laughed with her.

"So you're exploring other options, that's cool," I said and continued to pick up.

"Did you experiment when you were in College?" Emma asked.

"No, I knew what I liked by the time I got there," I answered. Then I turned to go to my room. "Good night Miss Swan."

"Good Night, Ms. Mills."

* * *

A/N: So here is the deal... I am totally off because it has been so long I hope that I can get back in the swing of things. until then, please review. remind me why it is that I love Fan Fic so much. Till Next time, Much Love~S.K.


	8. Change

**A/N: I don't really know what is happening here. This story is evolving on its own. Just so you know, I am writing this from the hospital where I sit at my daughter's bedside. She is OK she just had a cardiac episode, but she is totally stable. We are trying to figure out how to get her rhythms under control. So if you are so inclined, send thoughts and prayers her way. Thanks a Million! I hope you enjoy this chapter! ~S.K.**

* * *

 **Change**

* * *

 **October 2**

There was a knock at my classroom door As I was preparing for the end of term test that I would have to administer in three weeks. I wanted to prepare a study guide to go along with it. Because Hell I needed to make this as easy on myself as I could.

I took my glasses off and leaned back in my chair saying. "Come in," Lily walked in with a sheepish look on her face. "Our appointments are on Mondays. Why are you here."

"I," She started the hesitation told me she wasn't alone. I cocked my head as if to see through the door she had closed. "Emma, she asked me to apologize for flirting with you last night. I was drunk, and she feels that maybe her being with me made you angry at her or something."

I laughed. "Because she might be gay? That's ridiculous."

"I told her as much-"

"I do believe, however, that you owe someone an apology," I interrupted her. "But that person is not me. You know I do not mind advances, but your girlfriend was sitting right there."

"I did, I have…" Lily said. Then she licked her lips and moved closer to the desk and away from the door. "What about Mondays?" she whispered.

"You have an A grade for this course Lily. Our scheduled meetings are discontinued," I said. I stood moving toward the door. I opened it for her and there was Emma her ear pressed close to it. "Study hard for the Final and your Scholarship is safe."

Lily smiled, "Awesome!"

Emma smiled at her girlfriend, and then at me. "Sorry… I just wanted to make sure we were okay."

"Your sexuality has no bearing on my opinion of you. It is quite natural to make yourself at home where you live. Your friends and partners should always be welcomed in your home." I said reassuring the perfect pregnant creature in front of me.

I could feel my attraction to her igniting my arousal. I nodded curtly and stepped back into my office. "See you at home," I said and walked back to my desk.

Just as I sat at my desk, the door to my office opened and Ms. Midas stood at the door. "We are still on for tonight, correct?"

I leaned back in my chair lowering my glasses to my nose. "Why do you insist on pestering me. Do you not see I am working?"

Katherine nodded then sauntered to the table. "I need to know what the big deal is, Your reputation for a skilled lover is a hard one to wrap my mind around since you insist that you do not sleep with your students."

I quirk an eyebrow as she pulls out her phone and begins to show me pictures of me with some students, none of whom I teach. "These are not students of mine."

"Sure, but the board may not see it that way and charge you with corrupting the student body." She leans forward onto my desk. "Not to mention their spouses. David Nolan is one of our most generous donors. Who just so happens to have been fostering Emma Swan until she got a full ride to this school which she ruined with her pregnancy."

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"I want… you." Katherine says. "I need you to date me, and make these rumors disappear, for the good of the University."

"I crave variety," I said.

"Well, curb your cravings dear. Or your world will crumble at your feet…" Katherine said bringing her face close to mine. "Bye-bye Tenure."

Fuck me. FUCK ME!

"Wear something sexy," I responded and turned back to my screen. Her steps Retreated and I didn't dare to look over. I was fucked… royally.

* * *

 **Later**

"Would you like to come in?" Katherine asked as I walked her to her door.

"No thank you," I said stopping at the bottom step.

"Not even for a nightcap?" She asked

"I have an 8 am class in the morning," I answered and took her hand to shake it in both hands the warmest gesture I felt like sharing with her right now. The date had been okay. But I knew that This couldn't last. I had to pretend to be happy and I would, but there is no way she gets the same treatment as everyone else which is what she wants. She wants to bed me, but she wants to lock me into a relationship. It doesn't work both ways. "It wouldn't be appropriate to start this, whatever it is on the wrong foot. So I will excuse myself, and head home now. Have a wonderful night."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"I'll call you," I said and walked toward my car. I drove home a rage beginning to bubble in my gut. I was trapped and I seethed at the double standard. Because I knew for sure that every professor knew about Graham's penchant for young ass, indiscriminately sleeping with his students and all others students, yet he was not under anyone's thumb.

I drove home passing near the loft and noticed the lights on. Against my window, I could See the shapely back of a brunette pressed against a window, and knew not to go there tonight. I had to go home.

As I opened the door I heard Emma's footsteps running up the stairs. "Hello? Emma? I'm home."

I got no answer and frowned as that was not her usual reaction to me coming home. I ascend the stairs to see what was the matter, and I knock gently on her door. "Emma?"

She opened the door and her face looked red and swollen as though she had been crying. "Hey," She said putting on a smile for my benefit.

"Are you okay?" I asked ignoring the fakeness.

"I…" She said and opened the door wider as an invitation even though she didn't say it. She dropped onto her bed with a sigh. "Lily just broke up with me."

I move to sit next to her. "Why?" I asked elated and sad for her at the same time.

"She said the baby was a weird thing for her head to get around. She didn't like that I had let some man inside me and that it was a mistake for me to keep him."

"Oh, Emma…" I sighed.

"Yes he is an accident, but it is not a mistake that he is in my life. I love him, and there is no way that selfish bitch is going to make me give him up." Emma said her anger rising again. "Maybe I don't belong to anyone. Men or women, They all suck."

"Emma you are eighteen years old, you don't know what you want yet." I insisted my hands finding themselves unable to resist touching her. I stroke her back, and she begins to cry again. Then she leans in on me, and suddenly I have a lap full of Emma. I rock and soothe my student. "You can't judge us all by two poor examples."

"You're alone," She said turning her face to look at me. "You're happy."

If she only knew… If I knew.

I looked into her sea green eyes and watched them as they searched my face for my lips and she kissed me. She kissed me and my body took what it wanted. The warmth of her on my lap in my arms. Her soft lips on mine I responded, parting my lips slightly and her tongue sought mine. I gasped into the kiss allowing my hands to run through her blonde locks down her back and pulling her as close as her belly would allow.

Then I remembered who I was and stiffened. Though I didn't push her away. She let go abruptly. "Oh shit, sorry," she said sliding away from me. "You were just trying to… and I assaulted you."

"It's.. alright," I said.

"It's not…" She said and paced the room. "Swan you're so stupid. The one person that's nice to you and you just… Ugh."

"Emma!" I said standing and keeping her from moving. "I am not offended. It cannot happen again, but I am not offended. You are beautiful, and I am flattered that you kissed me. But you are hurting right now, and You need time to heal, and just maybe think about yourself and your baby. It didn't mean anything I get that. Don't worry about it."

I rambled trying to reassure her. I watched relief flooding her features. "Thank you." She sighed. "My Foster Parents would have… well, let's just say They hate this baby for ruining my life."

"Do you feel he is ruining your life?"

"I love him." She whispered.

"Then he cannot possibly ruin your life, only better it," I said, then stood awkwardly. I knew our conversation was over, but I also knew that it was an odd time to leave. It would feel cold.

"Can you stay with me?" she whispers again. "I just don't want to be alone."

I nodded and walked to her bed with her. I sat gingerly at the edge of the bed. "I will stay until you sleep."

Emma settled into bed and faced me. After a few seconds of silence, she gasped and looked up at me. "What is it?" I asked

"Here, " she said reaching for my hand and placing it on the side of the swell at her middle. The flutter there was unmistakeable.

I smiled widely and moved closer to the belly. "Hi there little boy." the baby responded with a kick to the palm of my hand.

A giggle escaped Emma that made me smile. "He likes you."

"What will you name him?" I asked.

"I don't know," She said thoughtfully, "I have never imagined myself with a baby and I am not great with names. I don't want to be the weirdo with a kid named Pilot Conductor or something asinine like that."

I laughed and snorted a little. "You haven't thought of it at all?"

"What would you name a little boy?"

"I would name him after my father Henry." I said wistfully, "It's a classic name, plus my Father was a wonderful dad."

"Was?"

"He passed away a few years ago," I answered swallowing a thick lump in my throat. "He was my best friend."

"I'm sorry."

I smiled, "But then I knew that I would have to adopt eventually, and I would adopt a little boy."

"You don't want to give birth yourself?" Emma asked

"I'd rather adopt. Lesbians giving birth is great, but there are so many children in this world that need a home."

Emma smiled, "I could have used a mom like you."

I smiled, " I am sure you are gonna be great." I settled on the bed more firmly my hand still on her belly feeling as the little boy whose name was Henry in my head, shifted around to get comfortable.

"Can you adopt Henry?" She says sleepily and I look at her. She was falling asleep so I chalked it to sleepy thoughts. I sighed now unable to imagine a life without Henry and Emma in it.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. If you did, please leave a review, or a favorite I will muchly appreciate it. It makes me write more because I am a review whore. Thanks for sticking with this story guys I am trying to get back on this. I totally just realized I started this in 2004 when this show was awesome. I want to keep up my enthusiasm. Anyway until next time, Much Love!~S.K.**


End file.
